


Are You Ticklish?

by Little_Ditty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ditty/pseuds/Little_Ditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has a fun way of waking up Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ticklish?

Ruby lay on her side teasing Emma. Not the kind of teasing the town thought she did, and had no qualms when it came to gossiping about the brunette's supposed habits. Were the sheriff awake, Emma could attest that Ruby was anything but a tease.

No, this teasing was more playful. And it was only happening because the blonde woman slept like the dead.

It had started as an accident, some of Ruby's dark hair had fallen on Emma's face. It had caused Emma to rub her face in her sleep. Of course, Ruby thought that was adorable. That was how it started.

Now, Ruby would purposefully tease Emma's nose or ear with a few strands. And when the desired reaction occurred, the brunette had to stifle her laughter.

Once more, Ruby reached out to tickle her girlfriend's face but was interrupted. Without opening her eyes Emma caught hold of Ruby's wrist. "Stop it."

The anticipated morning grumpiness didn't deter Ruby. "Why should I? What are you going to do if I don't?" asked the sultry brunette.

"I'll arrest you." A line furrowed between Emma's eyebrows but she still didn't open her eyes. "For disturbing the peace."

With a laugh Ruby disregarded the earlier command and tickled the taller woman's ear with her hair. "But we're not disturbing the peace. That was last week, and only Mary Margaret," Ruby reminded Emma with an unapologetic grin.

"For disturbing my peace, then!" Emma declared, rolling over to face away from the other woman. This only provided a bare back full of ticklish places for Ruby to exploit.


End file.
